Bump in the Road
by PurpliePanda
Summary: This is a story about Legolas personal life being pushed into the Rings story. This girl is of special nature but like most women at that time, she is weak in war matters. Legolas and OC elf.
1. I CAN MAKE FLOWERS!

How they met-

The young princess of Lothlorien. Not of blood to the guardians rulers. But they did parent her, that girls name was Elaviel. The one of faith, that is her name- my name. I am of 100 years young to my people.

At the moment I was waiting to see the King of Mirkwood, and his young son of 200 or so years. My parents have told me he is to be my husband to keep, the forests from our home to there home safe.

It was not for me to worry about; I am far too young to worry about this. I can live as I please until then. I walked into my families thrown room. I saw my father Celebron saw me and held his arms out to me. I ran to him, giggling as he spun me around. Than placed me down.

"Lord Thranduil this is our daughter Elaviel. Elaviel say help to the king of Thranduil." I held my fathers hand, than waved I was use to seeing new people of all races. "Hello my dear, you look rather beautiful, is this special dress because of my arrival?" He asked chuckling a bit.

I looked down and saw my blue dress it was rather pretty, I nodded up at him. Well what he does not know will not hurt him. "You lie." I hear a claim voice call out. "O Legolas… This is young Legolas my son Prince of Woodland Realm." He said moving a side to show a older boy with blond hair and pale skin with blue eyes that looked deeper than my soul.

Everyone in the room was waiting, our Fathers, the guards, and the maids. Legolas walked to tock, and me, kneeled down my hand. Than placed a small kiss on hit. "It is a pleaser to met you." He said softly. His father looked rather pleased. My father looked at me waiting for the response I had to make.

"It is very nice to met you as well Sir Legolas. I CAN MAKE A FLOWER OUT OF WATER WANNA SEE?" I yelled not able to contain my self any more. The perfect daughter princess of Lothlorein was too hard. "Elaviel! You will apologies to the King and his son." My father said upset not angry just he didn't want his young crazy daughter to mess this up.

"No its quite alright, I would like to see this, if that is alright with you father?" Legolas looked to his father, his face still pretty blank. "Of course my son. Go on." He laughed and waved us away.

I pulled him along to the rivers. Showing him the beauty of my home in a quick flash. When we got to the small pound. "It may take me a moment." He just simply nodded. I put my hands in the water mumbling some word my mother had me learn some time ago.

When I looked at my work I saw a flower forming in the river. I hear a intake of breath and dropped the water. Why of all the times I wished to do something I fail. "Do not worry, practice is all you need." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Same as me with my bow, we both just need to work harder." Smiling was all I could do, until my happiness tock over and I hugged him.

"You know your eyes are rather different from your families." He said to me. I looked over at him. How could he say that. I was the same I was an elf. What more mattered? "My eyes of green are for the F-fields of Lothlorien." I said repeating what my father had told me. "Green like life." He said simply to me. I smiled a lil at him the fear in my voice gone.

Growing up I knew I was different, everyone had golden or ash or light blonde hair, and mine was a red brown. They all had grey blue, or blue eyes. Mine a emerald green eyes. I was different no one could say other. "Your different like the Halflings. But a full elf, it is shocking." He said moving some of my hair. I looked away not sure of the look I was getting,

"What do you think of seeing our springs!" I moving to the wooded area. He was quite for a moment than moved next to me. "If I may ask my lady may I see your training grounds." I blinded trying to think of where there were. I nodded moving to the grounds by the main hall in our trees.

When we got there he went for the bow area standing next to it bow and hand. "Would you like to learn?" he asked I moved to him taking the bow and smiling. "What make you think I do not know?" I said moving to shoot. I did and hit the target. When I handed him the bow he grasped it and moved then shot. Going throw mine. I must say my pride was hurt and my face showed it.

He moved his my chin to look at him. "Your shot is good, but you still must learn, must practice." He said then kissed my cheek.


	2. O NO HE DIDN'T!

How you found out it was more than friendship-

Riding behind Legolas was annoying; he wouldn't go fast scared I would fall off. "you know my dear friend I will not break if the wind crashes onto my face." I said holding him around the waist. "Yes, but maybe I just wish to spend more time with you." I heard the smile in his voice he than put a hand on mine that were around his waist. He was always like this, playing with me.

We were meant to be married, but as Legolas once told me in our younger years. We could never be more than friends. It was around the time he started to like girls if I remember right. He had told me he liked a young girl in his village. I had only heard of it once over 100 years ago.

At the time I was rather smitten with the idea of our marriage. Now I see it as my cage. We would be married, I would have to give a child, than raise said child. How was I to do that? When I have so much to learn so much to practices.

When we stopped He flow off the horse. Giving his hand to me for help, we were in Rivendell. It was so magical, it was light and the air was filled with flower smells. "I must get ready to speaks with Elrond." He kissed my hand. "Go and explore I see it in your eyes, it is what you wish." He said bowing as he left, leaving me with a smile.

I started to explore, I found many things to do that day, I found a valley of flowers, healers to speak to about our power. I had seen many of the healers that were here but to see them in their element. It was shocking and almost scary how good they were.

The next morning I woke to Legolas walking in. "Have you seen my green over co- I am sorry Elavial." He looked down, what was wrong? "Legolas what is the madder?" getting out of bed I pulled on my robe that was a light white. "You are in your nightgown, I thought by now you would be up. Forgive me." He bowed as if he was the lower. "All is forgiven, You have seen me in my sleepwear before, and you will many times again." Yes well that didn't help he bowed and left blushing as he went.

I shock my head and got ready for the day, when I had my green dress on , it was of light color and when I left I saw a group gathering in the high western corner Legolas was with them. Of course I went to see it. I mean come I was not about to let him run off and leave me like this or have me in the dark.

When I got there I hid behind a wall. It was to the right of the grouping.

"Stranger from distant lands, friends of old you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." That very name made me wish I had not come, I knew well of the history, of the way man had failed to do his part.

"Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." The elves had no need of this, we can handle this threat.

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo"

A young boy or small person came forward. Everyone was shocked by said ring. Most scared or shocked but one human was happy.

"The doom of man" one of the dwarfs said. "It is a gift." The human of nobility said. "A gift to the foes of Mordor" Did someone drop this man as a baby. "Long has my Father the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Im sorry but some trees and bowmen keep my lands safe. O the things I wished to say to this man, or any man. Elf's have lived with the help of each other, that is what my marriage to Legolas meant.

"You can not weld it. No one can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master" said the other man with darker hair, Aragon it was if I remember right. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" asked the annoying human.

"He is no normal Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn" Legolas said enraged by this human ignorant. "You owe him your allegiance" The blond man looked horrified.

"Aragon. This is Isildur's heir?" they both seem to stare at each other, "And heir ro the throne of gondor." "Sit down, Legolas." He said in elf tongue. "Gondor has to king, Gondor needs no king!" I my goodness your need someone way not this guy, he seems to know of he elves and of man.

"Aragon is right. We can not use it." A old guy who I cant say I know why is there. "You have only one choice. It must be destroyed. "What are we waiting for?" said a dwarf, than ran up and smashed the ring. Well kinda stuff smashed but the ring was fine and the dwarf went flying.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glon by any craft that we here possess." Elrond said more than likely not shocked because he was a dwarf I mean come on. "it was made in the mont doom. Only there can it be unmade. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. And one of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Hearing of this place, it made my skin craw. A place like this was not meant for people.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" I agree completely! But he better sit his ass down. He is going back to Mirkwood and not fight Orc. "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" The dwarf said I was about to leave my spot, no one would speak down about my kind, very least my Legolas. But I would not need to, he seemed ready to kick his short ass back to the rocky monts he came from.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" He could do with a foot in his butt. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" How could he say something like that, we were all against the orc's that were coming to kill us.

"Never trust an elf!" O no he didn't! Legolas do not hold back your men like that, they are gonna do what I can not because I am a Lady and than they would know. Mostly they would know I am hiding.

"I WILL TAKE IT!" I looked at the young man and away from the elf dwarf fight. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." This little thing, of cuteness and innocents. "Though I do not know the way." How could we not say no to helping that. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." The old man walked behind him. Frodo.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword.." I smiled it is good, for Frodo. "And you have my bow" What? He better not have anything of yours. Your bow is mine. Remember the marriage thing, your still are held to that. Great now I am crazy. "And _my_ axe." Gimli smiled at Legolas, and I could tell Legolas was a bit happy the fight was good. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Said the blond human; his number would be worth it. But he cant, he wont be strong.

The younger Hobbit, that is what they are called. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" he rushed in, well now if only that is what I could do. "No, indeed, especially when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said, speaking some sense in this craziness.

"We're coming, too!" said another small person came out. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing." My goodness. I will not send my lov- friend.. yes only friends on this quest with THEM. "That leave you out, pip." Said the chubbier one. I moved from my spot. They all looked at me. "Then good thing I will be coming." I tried to give the most flirtatious smile I could to them. "M'lady this is not going to be a place fore a women." I smiled at him then punched him in his gut. Then flirted the blond over my shoulder. I let my hand stop right before it hit his nose. The human man looked at my hand shocked. I then broke his nose in a quick movement. "Ahhh!" he said holing his nose. I then moved his hands away and said the spell to heal. "Us elves allow their women to have power. For our men do not fear us." I said than looked to Legolas and he looked away from me angry. But I had to keep him safe. He was mine, no one else, no one would take him. No women, no man, no orc. "

"You will not go, I am your betroth. You belong home return."


	3. FIGHTER!

Everyone looked at Legolas, shocked by his out burst. "You will return to your mother and father." Smiling at him I looked up, the blond was fine now. Who in the gods green earth did he think he was talking too? "I will have you know, my mother would b proud to have a daughter who is willing to face the dangers ahead and my Father would be welcome me back a hero."

"I do believe this would be so Legolas, also it Elavial's chose to go, no one can stop her." Elrond said giving his hand to help me up that I grasped and stood walking over to the 7 men who I was sure didn't know me. "I am Elavial, Elvish Princess, healer, and as you have seen hand to hand combat expert." "I am very happy to see you can fight, but hang to hand combat will not stop the beast we fight. Metal is what we need." The eldest man, a wizard had come forward and said. I could not believe this all the men here were pigs.

I pushed the small metal blade out of my sleeve and then held it in my hand putting then pushed my hand out as if I was to break a nose to the young human to my right knowing he would be the one to jump in front of the wizard. "I work with more than just my hands." I said with a smile. "Than I do believe we have a ten. So be it. You will be the Fellowship of the Ring." I could not help but smile it felt as if this was the start of history.

I was not going to fade into the background I was going to work and fight I was going to be apart of life, apart of more. "Great! Where are we going?" I heard Pip I believe it was said, but all I could do was shake my head and roll my eyes.

I went to my room to begin to pack after breakfast. I knew I would have to leave thing like my dresses, my powders, my books, …and my jewelry. Okay going now seems a bad idea. I walked over to my bed where my armor was and started with the chainmail top, next the leather corset top, fallowed by the leather armor arm guards, all in white with elvish details, next were the white leather armor tights that were sown in the front, next the white leather armor skirt that cut off mid thigh, with the belt that held 20 of my blades around it. All done in elvish details. My boots were tall brown leather armor. My over of this was a cloak of a warm brown and green color to blend in with the forest. Lastly a neckband that covered my neck in brown. After all at some point fashion had to be cut, camo was needed.

"You look rather nice." I heard in the doorway, I looked over and the blond human was there. "I do not remember being told beauty was to be left behind." He chuckled, was he laughing at me? "I meant it as a complement. Seeing as we are going to be fighting together I thought we should get to know each other. I am Boromir, son of-" "Yes I heard you, or do your women forget how to listen?" I glared at him hard. He looked confused. "You keep specking of our different ways in race and gender why?" "My reasons are my own." My will my life was not to be given to lightly.

"Legolas was the Lad who said was betrothed to you yes?" he asked, I looked at him oddly. "If your question involve Him and I, go to him and ask." I said walking over to my table where I had things lad out to be paced. Herbs, foods, and my day-to-day simple needs. "I would be I fear he may put an danger into me." He laughed, but depending on what he wished to ask it maybe true.

"Ask your question, but I do not granite an answer." I looked to him, he had moved closer. "Did you wish to be betrothed?" what kind of question is that, did I wish it? "My wish is so my people do not have to have fear, my wish is to give my father his peace; that I will be taken care of, my wish is to marry someone I can trust and will be there for me. You ask if I wished to be betrothed. My answer would be yes, Legolas could give me all I wish."

"And do you love him?" I looked down, how could a stranger ask something like that. "My answer is my own." "Come now there is no need to be shy, if you do I will not tell him." Wouldn't tell him? If I knew I cared for him like that I would tell him. Lie and hushed words would only break the friendship I have with him. "I do not wish to tell you because I don't have an answer, Human." With my glare hard he just smiled.

"That is very sweet of you. I am sure he cares for you, he gave me the most awful stare worse than your when I walked this way." He watched him walk into here. He really was a stupid man. "I hope you to know, he more than likely is listening, and if I were to scream even now as I say this, he wouldn't think twice on killing you." I do believe that scared him because he seemed to back away a bit. "Well than I hope you have a good evening." He bowed and left.

Sighing I turned back to my packing. "You should play nice with others" I gasped and turned around to see him. "Legolas. I don't know what you mean." Smiling I pulled some of my long brown hair forward. He just gave me that 'right I totally believe you look.' He sat on my bed. "What did he want?" "Just to show what a pointless man he is. Do not take fence I mean as a race not a gender." He nodded looking out the window. "The sun is up we will be leaving soon." I looked out the window feeling the warm sun on my face, the birds making their calls, the trees talking; all giving a false hope of peace.

"I will miss it here, it seems as if the war could never touch a place as this. So claim and light." He looked to me as I was speaking. "If you do not wish to go-" "No I am going, I will prove my worth." He seemed confused at my words. "No one has said you were unworthy." he didn't understand, how could he? My worth was not only in the place of wife, mother, daughter; it was as a fighter and a commander. He never had to prove who he was, he was whom he was; he was born trained and lived as a fighter and ruler. Where I was not.

"Do not worry, my thoughts are my own." I waved my hand as if to wash the words away. "You seem to be keep a lot more than thoughts to yourself now days Elavia" he moved over to me, kissing my hand then bowing to leave.

He was right I was, but in a time where I was the small part to a great seam how could I not keep thing to myself, why did it madder if I did, at this moment I was a princess nothing more, I needed to be more. For my family, for my people, and for myself; I am an elf born one and lived as one, I would do my part.

Picking up my packed bag I start to my horse, it was time to leave and more than likely not return but I was to die in a way this would be it, as a fighter not a girl or princesses as a warrior.


End file.
